Lovely' [Underneth it all]
by Owl Eyes
Summary: This is a songfic with the song 'Underneth it All' by No Doubt. It's about Serena and Darien becoming a couple when Darien suddenly becomes nice to Serena. Please r/r!! This is my first SM songfic!!


*************************************************************************  
'Lovely' By Lianna [Chapter One]  
*************************************************************************  
[disclaimers] I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters. I also do not own the song 'Underneth it All' by No Doubt. I do own the content of this story though. Do not copy the idea or the story without the permission of Lianna.   
[authors note] I hope you like the story. It's in Serena's POV. Please email or review this story. This is a song fic so there ARE lyrics in between the story.   
*************************************************************************  
'Lovely' By Lianna [Chapter One]  
*************************************************************************  
The shutters of the windows flew open. My eyes opened at the sound of the wind howling and the chill that suddenly overwhelmed the room. I got up with my blanket and went to the window.   
'I wish you were here' My mind unwillingly whispered.   
"Who?" I whispered back, "Who is it?"  
'Darien Chiba...'  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. One thing was bothering my sleep though. Why was he so kind, considerate... passionate?? Suddenly, he become   
caring and full of emotion. Oh well, I'll figure it out later, I need some sleep. But the only problem was, she couldn't sleep until dawn was only an hour away...  
  
There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
  
The morning songbirds chirped their blissful daily song. I went to rub my eyes and found my cheek wet. 'Did I cry??' I thought to myself. Sighing and thinking nothing of the tears that seemed to come so frequently. I got up and got dressed in a mini skirt with a cute little bunny on the bottom right and a matching top. She topped it off with a cute hat with a bunny on the corner. Rushing down the stairs so she won't be late to meet Mina, she flew out the door. She slowed down halfway to their meeting place, the little rose garden that no one really knew about at the park. Serena finally reached the place only to find that Mina wasn't there, but Darien was. He was humming a tone with his head leaned back on the bench. He seemed to not notice her being there. His sapphire eyes were colored with dark glasses...  
"Hey... What are you doing here??" Serena asked in curiousity.   
His head snapped up and I realized he was pretty suprised that I was here.   
  
But you see the colors in me  
Like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses  
You're something else  
  
"Hey Bunny... I was coming here to relax when I saw Mina, asked her the same question, she told me you were coming..." he paused, "then, she told me that she had to hurry off cause her mom was yelling her head off and to tell you that she wasn't going to be here today." I realized he never called me by my name, always some little pet name.   
"Oh, I see... so, you wanna do something with me today?"  
"Just like that? Well, I'll take that invite only on such short notice cause you've never asked before!"  
"Oh ok, well, where do you want to go?"  
They went everywhere and Darien said things to me no one ever cared to notice before like when I pranced around... he called me graceful. And when we went to the Karaoke bar, he said my voice was "angelic." He and I were really connecting, I dreaded him going home, actually, me going home cause of my curfew...  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
"Thank you, ya know, it's been fun..." I said to him when he walked me up to my door. "You think we could do this again?" he said looking down at me staring at me, waiting for an answer. For a minute there, I thought he was going to kiss me. And for a second there, I wanted him to kiss me so bad, it startled me to even think that. Before I even knew what I was doing, I circled his neck with my arm and started to kiss him. He was tense for a while, then he relaxed and kissed me back. It was the kind of kiss I never felt before, the kind of kiss that only showed in romance novels and the kind of kiss that left you breathless and excited. I felt so shy all the sudden, unexperienced, like it was my first kiss all over again, but better. Oh was it better. The sensations racing up my spine as he held me close. His lips and arms around me were warm against the cold chilliness of the night. I murmured a soft protest as he pulled away...  
  
You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
  
"I guess this means we have a date..." he said sheepishly once he caught his breath. He was so cute. I tweaked him on the nose playfully. Suddenly all the playfulness was gone because there was a certain glitter in his eyes I couldn't quite read. He leaned forward again and gave me quick peak on the lips. I guess it wasn't enough because he did it several more times.   
"You're so soft... oh my god... Serena. Tell me to stop."  
My knees went weak, I was glad he never said my name before... it sounded so perfect from his lips. I tried to talk but I found my throat wasn't working properly.   
He pulled away and shook his head...   
"Ok ok, I'll stop, one kiss and you better slam that door of yours when you get   
inside." his voice was strained as he whispered these words.   
She kissed him for what seemed like an eternity and then pulled away. He groaned then muttered a chain of curses under his breath while leaning against a pole.   
"Lady, you're going to be the end of me." I smiled as I heard him say that was some seriousness in his voice.   
"G'night Darien." I said while I walked into the door of my house and closed it behind. As soon as it was locked, I leaned against the door and fell to the ground whispering "Yes, Yes, Yes..."  
  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad  
  
I woke up excited and ready to take on the rays of sun that fell into my eyes. I leaped out bed. No longer tired after sleep. No longer staying awake, restless. I picked up Luna and began dancing around the room... "Can you believe it??" I almost shrieked at the top of my lungs. "Oh my god, can you believe it..."  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better, better, better  
  
I didn't see Darien all day to my disappointment. But when I was walking on the leaf covered path through the sides of the park at 8:00pm, someone stumbled into me. We went tumbling in the trees that lined the path. When I finally saw who it was, it was Darien.   
"Hey You..." I whispered to him.  
"Hey You..." he whispered back, "Sorry for stumbling into you."  
"No prob, it was fun." I replied back to him while I got up and dusted myself off. I looked up and saw the moon was getting bright and the sky was getting to be the color of an onyx.   
"Look Darien... the moon is glowing tonight."  
"Yes, I guess it is, I guess it is..." he said while looking up at it.   
"Maybe, I ought to go home... see ya tomorrow." I said while turning on my heel and closing my eyes. Just when I was going to start walking, a hand shoot out and turned me back. "You can't get out that easily... where's my g'night kiss???"  
"I don't know, maybe you should make the move." I whispered against his lips and brushed my lips across his. He groaned and was about to duck his when he thought better of it. He pulled her more completely towards him and kissed her hard. What started out almost bruising turned into something else completely...   
  
For real, I saw my darling  
You are my real Prince Charming  
Like the heat from the fire  
You were always burning  
And each time you're around  
My body keeps staling for your touch  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
There's an underside a you that so many adore  
Aside from your temper everything else secure  
You're good for me, baby  
Oh that, I'm a sure  
Over and over again  
I want more  
  
I leaped into the air and fell into a pile of colorful autumn colored leaves. It was my favorite thing to do in autumn. And of course taking pictures.   
"Hey! Watch out, you could get hurt..."  
"What?? No way..." I replied and jumping into the pile again when my back hit a rock and I cried out. "You know, you could care a little more about your health." he sounded irritated.   
"Don't care or anything." I retorted sacasticaly,   
He stared at me for a while, then before I knew it, he mouth was on hers. It was this and a lot of other things that made him so special. 'How could he have stayed single???' I wondered, 'Maybe I should get him worried more often if he's going to kiss me like this.'   
"Mmm...." I murmured when he came up for air and then started to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his next and brought him down so he laying on top of her, on top of the leaves, in my backyard.   
"You know, you're something else entirely... something else." he whispered close to my ear.   
"So are you, I've never noticed you before.... I guess I do now, a lot..."  
  
You've used up all your coupons  
And all you got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
"I'm sorry you know... about the leaves, you're right, I should of been more careful, you were just caring bout me..." I finally realized it... he was just worried and caring about. Though, the kiss had come as a suprise. I wonder... hmmm....  
"Do you love me?" I asked him, more like told him. He remained quiet for some time then I him let out a breath and whispered, "Yes... I do."  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
D'you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
Underneath it all  
Underneath it all  
  
I closed my eyes then opened them and blinked. I stared into his beautiful concerned, loving blue eyes, and began to talk.  
"I want you... I need you... Truly, I do. I know it's foolish. You're lovely for understanding, caring... I can't believe it. I mean I never noticed you like that before, how did I fall so hard?" I began whispering, then suddenly, I wasn't so quiet, "I love you Darien Chiba..." 


End file.
